


Como EStas?

by victor_reno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Иисуси, мне стыдно за этот фичок, но дело было давно. в 2010м, и меня перло по странным вещам))))Женя страдать, Сережа спасать.





	Como EStas?

Барселона встречает своим аэропортом, мелким дождем и затянутым тучами небом. Камера как нельзя некстати портила и так не радужное настроение.  
\- Como estas? – проорал в камеру Серега, туристы вокруг чуть не шарахнулись от его голоса.  
Пока такси дождались – успели обругать Испанию и испанцев.  
\- Каталонцев. – вдруг поправляет Алдонин, а Игнашевич фыркает.  
\- Да какая разница…  
\- Ты им это скажи... – резонно замечает Женя. – Вон такси к нам едет, поехали.  
В отеле сюрприз – их номеров нет, вместо них предлагают дабл. Серега бушует, Женя - само спокойствие. Стоит у ресепшена и рассматривает буклетики.  
\- Ты как номер то заказывал? – рассмеялся он, Игнашевич только отмахнулся.  
\- Я два одинарных заказывал, какого хрена?  
\- Да перестань ты. Мы здесь на одну ночь – чего беситься зря. Согласись и пошли уже…  
\- Ну бляяя… - тянет Сергей, зайдя в номер.  
Кровать большая, красивая, с резной спинкой. А главное – что она одна.  
\- Забей. – хохочет Женя. – Я в душ, ты билеты пока проверь.  
Пока встретились с нужными людьми, пока сходили в фаншоп, время незаметно и прошло. Серегу приперло ставки делать, сидели, чиркали в бланках, ржали как ненормальные. Съемочная группа вдоволь навеселилась.  
В импровизированном кафе прямо у стадиона купили по стакану темного сладковатого пива и национальные пирожки каталонцев – с копченой свининой и морепродуктами.  
\- Как у бабушки. – пробубнил Серёга, Женя рассмеялся, качая головой.  
Дождь заморосил сильнее, пришлось замотаться в шарфы и надвинуть на головы капюшоны.  
Хорошо хоть на матче не пришлось скучать.  
Возвращались в номер довольные, продрогшие и уставшие. Серега своими криками «ЦСКА!!!» голос посадил, какие-то пьяные мадридисты пристали по дороге, но узнав, что русские, принялись вразнобой завывать «Калинку-малинку».  
\- Дружба народов… - вздохнул Женя, вваливаясь в номер.  
\- Ну, бля устроил бы я им… - пробормотал Серега, садясь на их единственную кровать. Зевнул. – Дождь, бля, номера перепутали, Реал продул, даже денег не выиграли. Съездили, называется.  
\- Да ладно тебе, здорово выходные провели… - Женя пожал плечами.  
\- Ты, Алдош, вечно всем доволен. – фыркнул Игнашевич, падая назад, раскинув руки. – Ты не буддист случаем?  
\- Да нет, не буддист. – Женя раздевался, вешая вещи на вешалку в шкафу и спинку стула. – У меня жена второй месяц в Америке, с каким-то хуем гуляет, дочь не вижу, травма играть не даёт. Если я еще и по мелочам психовать начну… - он улыбнулся, взял свой гель для душа и скрылся в ванной.  
Серёга осекся. Поднялся с кровати, принялся круги по комнате нарезать в ожидании, пока душ освободится.  
Вода стихла.  
Женьку давно пора было вытащить куда-нибудь из Москвы, иначе загнется. Жаль только, что нечаянно на больную мозоль наступил, заставил о Юльке вспомнить.  
Что-то звякнуло, упало, разбилось вроде. Женька ойкнул, матернулся.  
Не выдержав, Сергей дверь потянул, чуть с петель не содрал, открывая.  
На кафельном полу какой-то флакон разбитый, Женька за ногу держится, большой палец в крови.  
\- Тихо, все под контролем! – успокоил он Сергея. – Психанул, называется.  
\- Ты? Психанул? – усмехнулся Игнашевич. – Стой, не двигайся, я вытру.  
Собрал мокрым полотенцем осколки, кинул в мусорное ведро.  
\- Норма?  
\- Норма. – Алдонин кивнул, наступил порезанной ногой и ойкнул. – Осколок чтоль… Погоди.  
\- Сядь на кровать, погляжу…  
Женя допрыгал до кровати на одной ноге, Сергей прыснул со смеху в кулак.  
\- Камеры нет, заснять как голый полузащитник ЦСКА по номеру скачет…  
\- Угу... Ты их позови ещё… - Женя сел, вцепился в щиколотку обеими руками. – Посмотри.  
Игнашевич присел перед ним на корточки, пригляделся, поддел ногтем осколок, он тут же выпал, на пол кровь капнула.  
\- Раненый солдат, блин… - буркнул он, Алдонин рассмеялся тихо.  
В номере даже аптечка нашлась, в ней перекись, антисептик и пластырь.  
Возился над пальцем Женьки, ворча что-то насчет того, что теперь и в мед можно идти, и даже не заметил, как его, Женькины, пальцы врастопырку ему на голову легли. В короткие волосы зарылись и потянули чуток. И тут же ладонь вниз скользнула, по щеке прошлась, по шее.  
\- Спасиб, Сереж…  
И глаза у Женьки печальные и веселые одновременно. А может, и не веселые вовсе – так только из-за его вечной полуулыбки кажется.  
Мысль пронеслась в голове – Господи, что за вид, а? сидим вдвоём в центре Барселоны, он нагишом, в чем мамка родила, полотенцем прикрылся, а я на коленях перед ним, словно перед дамой сердца. Цензурно и не получится описать.  
Потянул полотенце в сторону, игнорируя полный удивления и тихого испуга взгляд Алдонина.  
Привстал, наклонился вперед.  
Нос к носу.  
\- Ох и шнобель у тебя, Женёк.  
\- На свой глянь… - ответил улыбаясь.  
Испуг прошел – это хорошо. Обнял обеими руками, сам целоваться первым полез.  
Холодный после душа, волосы мокрые – на простыне сразу пятно расползается.  
\- Я ж… - прошептал Сергей. – И в душ не успел сходить…  
\- После… Сходишь…  
Футболку Серегину вверх дернул, щекой о его щеку потерся. Зря брился – всю морду исцарапает к утру.  
Отдушина. Суррогат какой-то получается. Дружба-привязанность-любовь мальчишеская. Братская? Нет, не братская. По театрам вместе ходить, ресторанам, кафе, семьями отдыхать ездить, улыбаться друг другу. Рядом быть, когда ему вот так, по-мужски, плохо. И не поплакать ведь, не пожаловаться на судьбу – не такой он. Вон, сегодня только и вырвалось, пару слов бросил и дальше – улыбаться. Юльку ему никто не заменит, и даже вот такими объятьями, не заставить забыть. Так, на время лишить возможности думать и соображать. И то хорошо.  
Голову назад запрокидывает, дышит шумно, рот раскрыл. И ведь улыбается, сукин сын, улыбается.  
\- Чего ты лыбишься, Жень? – Сергей склоняется к его шее, целует в подбородок. Держит его за бедра, входит медленно – хватит с него боли.  
\- Хорошо… - выдыхает тот, ладонью за затылок обхватив, вниз тянет, к себе.  
Вперед и назад, словно вверх-вниз, следить, как меняется его лицо и думать – неужели и моё также меняется во время этого?  
Этого… Назвать то язык не повернётся.  
Засыпает Женя на боку, руки под подушку.  
«Кто руки под подушку прячет – тому обнимать некого» - всплыло в памяти.  
Потянул Алдонина к себе, не слушая его недовольного тихого ворчания, развернул, прижал к груди.  
\- На, меня лучше обнимай… - прошептал.  
Он не слышит – и ладно. Спит пусть.

Утро такое же хмурое и туманное слегка – с моря нагнало белого марева.  
Гулять пошли по улочкам, шататься до вечера – пока не приедет такси и не отвезет их обратно в аэропорт. а там самолет, облака, хей, привет, Шереметьево.  
Como estas, Москва?


End file.
